


We were wrong

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everyone thought they knew how the story would play out, after all Lex was a Luthor and everyone should feel sorry for whatever pokemon he got his hands on. Just that even back then Clark knew better. Now he can say just how wrong everyone was.





	We were wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic, I've been playing with some Lex pokemon AU headcanons but I just needed to write this one.

There had been so many people doubting Lex back in those days, from the moment he blew back into town. The town was sweet, the town was nice on the surface even the best person with the purest heart in town could hold dark biases and if only Clark had understood that about the town sooner, about himself sooner just maybe he would have never gone off the rails and lost Lex, lost the friendship that he had wanted so badly.

It was not as if Lex had not wanted anything, he had wanted a friend and he had seen the chance for family, for friendship with Clark. He had seen that chance in Clark and what had Clark done but eventually waste it just as Lex had others waste his time.

He had been more than a kid back then, he had been foolish and he could look back then and know that the signs had been there if only he had tried to listen. He and Lex had come from different worlds but they had been so similar, the feeling of being alone even in a crowd. Of having secrets, of having desires and needs that not that many people understood. Lex had understood all of that and what had Clark done? What had Clark continued to do but uphold the biases that he had grown up with.

‘City boy’ ‘Lutho’ he should had turned away at the first moment. He should have never let it get to him. He had known Lex at his most unguarded. He had seen Lex smile, he had seen Lex croon nonsense to the sweetest of creatures. Watched Lex get scratched up and bitten in his bid to save someone to save anything.

He had listened to others and seethed inside at those who had remarked on Lex’s personal pokemon because Clark had been the one closest to him right? He had been the one that watched Lex take care of that Eevee, watched him give the Eevee a choice then spoil it rotten refusing to give it a stone insisting that any evolution would be Eevee’s choice and Eevee’s choice alone.

_ “He can tell me what he wants quite well enough.” Lex had said back then as he sat behind his desk Eevee nuzzling his arm. “Quite frankly when it comes to pokemon i’m just like a kid there is only one thing i think about when i think about meeting pokemon.” _

_ “I think we all dream of our first battle Lex.” Clark had smiled back at Lex. That had gotten a small sigh from Lex before he shook his head his smile playful. _

_ “That wasn’t what I meant Clark but that is fine, I don’t think that it is very Luthorlike of me. Those kind of kidlike thoughts but I can’t help myself.” _

_ “Eevee is going to be spoiled rotten?” Clark asked as he eyed the collar Eevee sported. “Gotta say it suits you.” _

Lex had laughed then and patted Eevee a happy look on his face. Even when things got bad with the town and Clark. Even when everyone did everything they could to drive Lex down and away he was always kind to his and other people’s pokemon. He had quickly amassed a large amount before Clark realised it. Lex could only take six with him at a time but the others lived in his houses, his special ranches and penthouses but Eevee? That had been Lex’s first pokemon that was all his own and it went everywhere with Lex.

Right by his side as Lex left Smallville behind. On his lap for pictures for magazines and for business meetings everywhere that Lex went the eevee followed and with pictures everywhere of course people still talked.

Clark found it kind of funny how everyone had acted so worried for the fate of Lex’s pokemon. His mom had done a silent prayer for Eevee and Vulpix after Lex had blown out of Smallville for the last and final time.

His Dad had fretted about them too, spoke about how dark they will undoubtedly become because pokemon followed their owners and their hearts. Clark had heard others gossiping about it at school. Heard the jokes about Eevee’s most likely evolution. Teasing about what would happen to Vulpix’s fur and even though they had not been talking then it had pissed him off.

Those that participated in those sorts of talks about pokemon had quickly found themselves removed from Clark’s inner circle. It was bad enough he had to listen to crowings of “I was right about Luthor!” From every single person. Even when he and Lex had been at each other’s throat all the time Clark had still thought back to those early easy days.

Now that he was older, older than Lex had been when he met Clark, older than Lex had been when he had left Clark and Smallville behind Clark could say that he understood Lex a little better. Far better than he had when he had been fifteen and in awe. Far better than he had when Lex had been just so sophisticated and funny. Now he understood Lex better and while there was more pain and lies between them than ever before. There were the exwives thing, the Lois thing, the aliens thing and god knew there was the labs and Superman thing. So much pain and lies.

Still, everyone would see Lex now for the person that he was deep inside and finally Clark understood what Lex had been talking about in his study all those years ago. Even though it was too late. Back then… it had not been the first battle every child thinks of when they get their first pokemon. No, the thing everyone wanted to badly was a friend to share everything with. A friend to love and it looked as though Lex had found that a million times over.

He had come straight from the Daily Planet. The headlines were already prepared and in the morning the whole world would know what many would consider frivolous gossipy news but was still important news in the end. Lex’s long companion had finally evolved. The thing about it, one look at the evolution and everyone would know that not only was it by choice but that behind the distant smiles, Lex had a heart bigger and purer than anyone could have guessed.

He hovered above the penthouse his vision allowing him to see inside easily. Lex had just finished up with meetings and the various labs. Clark watched the elevator stop and Lex exit. He watched as Lex went about the normal routine of relaxing and putting things away. He watched on Lex’s bed a pokemon perk up and leap down. He watched until Sylveon went running to Lex and he watched as Lex grinned and picked the pokemon up. Kissed it on it’s head before he bundled the pokemon close to him and walked towards the entertainment room.

“You had it for a long time Lex.” Clark said softly. “A friend and the rest of us, we didn’t know shit about you. You proved us wrong and I’m glad for it.” He just wished that he could be with Lex too. He so gladly wished that he could share this part of Lex but after everything else he knew his time had already long time gone. Still, it was good to see Lex happy in some way. A big heart, a nicer soul and now the world would know it too. Clark was glad.


End file.
